Naruto and Tony, Brother Doctors
by mellra
Summary: After eating a strange Fruit, Naruto thought his chance at having a family was over. However, a certain quack doctor and his reindeer son, as well as a pirate crew, may wind up giving him the best family he could ask for! Challenge story.


**Disclaimer:** I really wish I owned an anime/manga series. Then I could do what I want with it!

 **Naruto and Tony, Brother Doctors**

This idea occurred to me one day as I was looking over Naruto/One Piece crossovers when suddenly I thought of another manga series called Oumagadoki Zoo (a really great if somewhat short series that I highly recommend where one of the main characters named Shiina is cursed to become a human rabbit). The challenge goes like this:

An orphan from a shipwreck, young Naruto grew up in the Drum Island orphanage. He always felt like an outsider in the snowy kingdom. Then one day when he was 5, he spots an odd fruit on the ground. Not having fruit often due to the climate, Naruto decides to eat it. What he didn't know is it was actually a Devil's Fruit called the Hop-Hop Fruit Model: Snowshoe Hare. This turns Naruto into a Rabbit Man like Shiina.  
Scared of his new powers, Naruto is made even more of an outcast then before, and eventually flees into the woods. There he bumps into Dr. Hiluluk and Chopper (2 years before the doctor dies) and the man, being kindhearted as he is, takes in the Rabbit Boy as well. After the doctor dies, Naruto goes with Chopper to learn under Dr. Kureha. He'll later join the Straw Hats with Chopper as his medical assistant.  
Attack wise, Naruto will have a mix of his canon fighting style (Naruto Barrage, Leaf Hurricane, etc.), Shiina's (Rabbit Peace all variants), and something kind of like Bellamy's style when he starts jumping around like a pinball on crack. He'll also have knowledge of the human body thanks to his medical studies, and can attack things like pressure points.  
He'll also be the youngest Straw Hat at 12-13 years old.

Again, and I can't stress this enough, this is a _**CHALLENGE**_ people! So unless it gets adopted (which I really, _really_ hope happens soon), this story won't be updated. Please let me know if you're interested, but in the meantime enjoy the fun!

 **Drum Island Forest**

A small figure sat on a fallen log amongst the gently falling snow on the winter island of the Drum Kingdom. At first, one would think it was a little boy, especially since the sobs coming from him sounded like those of a young child in need of comfort. However, when one gets close, they'd notice the being was quite strange in appearance indeed. While he wore an orange jacket and snow pants like a human and was bipedal, the rest of the boy looked like what you would get if you crossed a rabbit with a human being. He had long white ears that stood straight up, with a small notch in the middle of the right ear. His entire body is covered in fur as white as the snow around him, and his face is that of a rabbit complete with a muzzle, long incisors while the other teeth are sharpened, and three whiskers on each cheek. His hands and feet, which remained bare despite the cold, were also fur covered and while the hands were human shaped, the feet were long like a rabbits and padded on the bottom. The only other human characteristic the boy had were his eyes that were a piercing blue color (1). This Rabbit Boy's name is Naruto, and until just recently he had been completely human.

The boy didn't know who his parents were or if they were even still alive, all he knew was what the matron at the orphanage told him. Apparently, five years ago a ship far off the coast of Drum Island was pulled down into a gigantic maelstrom that suddenly formed thanks to the Grand Line's unpredictable currents. A rescue party had went out to search for survivors, but they only found him as a baby lying on top a piece of wreckage. With no way to know if the boy had any surviving family, he had been placed in the island's orphanage and given the name Naruto, in remembrance of how he was found. As the boy grew up, he had always felt like he didn't quite belong. It was hard to explain, but the island just never felt like home to the boy. It always felt too cold for him, and the people seemed even colder. Though that could have been due to the rule of Drum's newest king Wapol, who was proving himself to be an incompetent ruler.

A few days ago, Naruto had been exploring the woods around the village he lived in when he came across a strange looking fruit. It was largely white in color so it was nearly camouflaged by the snow if not for the pink triangular markings across its surface. Naruto had never seen such a strange looking fruit before, and since having fruit on a winter island in general is considered a luxury, he decided to eat it. Now as a kid, Naruto didn't think to check if the strange fruit was poisonous or not, but after one bite it didn't matter as he quickly spit most of it up. It tasted terrible! However, the damage was already done. Not several moments later, Naruto felt his body changing. Plain skin was coated in white fur, his mouth and teeth shifting and changing, and his ears elongating, Naruto soon stood in the clearing in the form he currently is.

Naturally, he freaked out at this running back to the orphanage, barely noticing how he practically ran on top of the snow with the speed his new form gave him. Unfortunately for Naruto, he'd barely stepped foot into the village before the villagers chased him right back out, screaming that he was some kind of snow monster. Naruto ran for a long time before the villagers finally stopped their pursuit, and he'd been living in the forests ever since. Currently, Naruto was doing what he's been doing when not searching for food or fighting off predators looking for an easy meal, crying. Sure, he'd never really had a true sense of belonging among the people of Drum, but now he wasn't even given the option to change his mind. Hell, he wasn't even really a _person_ at this point! Just some human-rabbit FREAK!

He paused in his crying to take a breath and try to calm himself. Suddenly, his large and sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement coming near him. At first Naruto considered running, but at this moment he was quite sick of that course of action and decided to just see who was coming, consequences be damned. As the sound approached closer, Naruto was able to make out more details. That was one benefit of this form Naruto grew to appreciate, the heightened senses. There were two sets of footsteps, one heavy with the sound of rustling clothing while the other was light and there was the sound of hooves accompanying it. He was then able to catch a scent, one was of a man probably near middle age while the other struck him as odd. It carried the scent of reindeer, but at the same time the scent of human, almost like how… _his_ scent…was both human and rabbit. Both scents, however, carried the smell of herbs and medicine.

After a few minutes, the two figures came into view. They were an odd pair, the man tall and lean with strange cross shaped hair partially hidden by a top hat while he carried a doctor's medical bag, while the other was the size of a child and looked like a reindeer standing on his hind legs with a blue nose and a light pink top hat that had a white X on it. The three stared at each other for a few minutes when the reindeer seemed to try and hide behind the man though facing the wrong way. Eventually, Naruto was able to ask in a hesitant voice, "W-who are you?"

"AAH! A TALKING RABBIT!" the reindeer thing screamed out in shock, looking moments away from freaking out.

"AAH! TALKING REINDEER THING!" Naruto screamed back in equal shock.

As the two Zoan types proceeded to go into near hysterics, the man got between the two and attempted to calm them down. "Now, now Chopper, calm down. You're frightening each other over nothing." The man turned and gave Naruto a kind smile, the first he'd seen in days. "Now then, I believe introductions are in order, hmm? My name is Dr. Hiluluk and this is my assistant, Tony Tony Chopper. May I ask what your name is little boy?"

Naruto, after calming his racing heart, studied the man while trying to see if there was anything false behind his gentle approach. Sensing nothing but sincerity, Naruto decided to answer. "M-my name's Naruto, mister," he stuttered.

Hiluluk just gave a small chuckle at that and said, "No need to be so uptight, I don't care much for the formal stuff anyway. So Naruto, what are you doing out here all by yourself? And, if you don't mind me asking, I'm sure that isn't your normal form so could you please tell me what happened to you? I'm sure I can help you, I'm a doctor after all."

Hesitantly, Naruto told the duo his story of how he was an orphan, of the strange fruit, the villagers casting him out, everything. When he was done he had started crying again, while the doctor had a grave look on his face and Chopper had stopped hiding and was now facing the boy directly. "He's just like me," Naruto heard Chopper whisper with his enhanced hearing.

Hiluluk moved forward and gently laid his hand on Naruto's head right between his ears and gave it a comforting rub. Blinking through his tears, Naruto looked up to the strange man. He offered the boy a kind smile before offering him a gentle hug. The gesture was so foreign to Naruto that he sat stunned for a moment before he shakily returned the hug. He then felt a second body join in and, tilting his head slightly he saw Chopper had joined in as well. This lasted for a few moments before Hiluluk broke off the hug with Chopper and Naruto joining soon after. "Chopper," the man said slowly and said reindeer looked up to his adopted father questioningly, "I believe you are about to become an older brother," he finished causing both Chopper's and Naruto's eyes to widen. Turning to Naruto he said, "So, how about it Naruto? Would you like to join our little family? I don't have much to offer, but I can at least provide you with a place to call home."

'Home,' Naruto thought, the word sounding alien to his young mind. Looking over to Chopper, he saw the reindeer at first looking as surprised as he felt, but that soon gave way to an expression of excitement as he looked over at his fellow Devil's Fruit user with a large smile on his face. A million thoughts seemed to go through Naruto's mind in that minute, but they all lead to the same conclusion; 'I have a family!' he thought happily as he threw himself back into a hug with the human and reindeer-man with tears of happiness now pouring from his eyes. As the trio sat hugging in the snow, one would notice the rabbit features of Naruto shrink away till what was left was a small boy with blonde spikey hair, clear blue eyes, and whisker shaped birthmarks.

 **Seven Years Later**

Naruto's long rabbit ears twitched as he looked around for the herbs Dr. Kureha asked him to fetch earlier that day. Currently, Naruto was in his rabbit hybrid form, which like his older adopted brother Chopper, was his preferred form (2). At age 12, it looked pretty close to the same as when he was a five year old except slightly bigger, standing at the height of a preteen. The biggest change to the boy was his choice of wardrobe. His orange snow clothing was replaced by a black jumpsuit with matching boots, brown work gloves on his hands, a belt looped around his waist that carried his medical bag, and an orange scarf draped around his neck that was covered in white X's. The scarf, like Chopper's top hat, had been a gift to him from his father, the late Dr. Hiluluk.

The two years after he'd been adopted into the quack doctor's family were the happiest of Naruto's young life. While the man wasn't the best at physical medicine (much to his unfortunate patient's complaints), he was a miracle worker at healing a person's soul. The doctor had made Naruto feel completely welcome for the first time, and was even able to help Naruto figure out that he'd eaten the Hop Hop Devil's Fruit Model: Snowshoe Hare thanks to a book on Devil's Fruit he 'borrowed' from one of Wapol's supply caravans. Then, with Chopper's help, Naruto was able to learn how to control his forms at will, though he tended to stay in hybrid form both to follow in his brother's footsteps and that it helped greatly in fighting the bitter cold weather of Drum Island.

Speaking of Chopper, the two had grown nearly inseparable in a short amount of time. At first, Naruto had been worried the reindeer would feel as though he was barging in on his family and was stealing the doctor's attention away from him, but that wasn't the case. Chopper was honestly glad to have someone who not only had similar powers but also knew what it felt like to be an outcast. The user of the Human Human Fruit had fallen into the role of protective older brother with ease, and the doctor was sure to treat them both equally. He'd even got them both interested in the idea of studying medicine, as well as the idea of pirates. Even with the looming threat of Wapol and his ban on all doctors, life was good for the trio.

Then, tragedy struck. Hiluluk had been stricken by a deadly illness and, not wanting his sons to see him die, had driven them from his home. However, the two Zoan users weren't so easily deterred and, remembering hearing of a mushroom that could cure all sickness, as well as seeing a specially marked mushroom in one of the doctor's medical books, Chopper took Naruto in search of the miracle fungus. It was a perilous journey, where Chopper and Naruto ran into Chopper's former herd, who didn't take to kindly to their intrusion. Even with the two fighting together, the brothers were severely beaten before they were able to retrieve the mushroom. The family had had a tearful reunion as the two brothers presented their findings to their adopted father, and he had gratefully eaten it before heading out for some errands.

Later, however, they were unexpectedly visited by Dr. Kureha, the 133 year old doctor who besides Hiluluk was the only doctor not caught by Wapol's men. When the brothers told her of how they healed the doctor, she sharply reprimanded them, saying the mushroom they found wasn't a miracle cure at all, but a deadly poison guaranteed to kill a person in 24 hours after eating it. The Jolly Roger that Chopper thought he saw in the medical book was actually a symbol for it being deadly. In tears, the two ran off to find the doctor before it was too late. They tracked him down to Wapol's castle, as the corrupt king had lured him there by spreading rumors that the 20 doctors he had were all sick. This, however, was a trap to capture the last two free doctors of Drum. Before either Wapol's men could execute him or the deadly poison did him in, Dr. Hiluluk, with a smile, killed himself with one of his own failed potions to save his sons the grief of thinking they killed him.

In a grief-stricken rage when Wapol started laughing at the doctor's demise, both Naruto and Chopper went to attack the man with Chopper taking his monstrous Heavy Point while Naruto settled for his sleek yet powerful hybrid form. However, they were both stopped by Dalton, one of Wapol's guards who actually cared for the people and was a Zoan user like the brothers. Holding them both down to the snow with one hand each, Dalton tearfully begged for their forgiveness while pleading for them to leave before they were killed by Wapol's men. The two were able to overcome their rage and listen to Dalton's words before leaving to mourn the doctor (3). Afterwards, the two went to Dr. Kureha and begged for her to teach them to become doctors, swearing they would become the best in the world in memory for their father. Kureha, out of respect for both the doctor's last wishes and for the determination both boys showed, reluctantly accepted.

It was rough, the five years under Kureha's tutelage. She took no excuses and demanded the animal-based doctors give it their all. Fortunately, both Chopper and Naruto had a lot of drive, and soon they were both nearly as good as Kureha herself. Then, a few months ago a pirate named Blackbeard along with four other men raided Drum Island. They were so fierce and powerful, that Wapol took most of his forces and fled the island, leaving his castle unguarded. This spoke of an opportunity for Kureha and, taking her two disciples, moved into the castle for her new base of operations. The group would come down to each of the villages in Drum at a time, treating the sick (and Kureha taking huge payments in return) before heading back up the mountain to the castle, waiting for Wapol's return.

This leads to now, as while both Kureha and Chopper were off to one of the villages to treat any patients, Naruto was tasked to search the woods at the base of the mountain for some herbs needed for medical purposes. With Naruto's sharp senses and the ability to dig through the snow with ease, he was the perfect person to send out. There was one other reason as well…

Suddenly, Naruto's ears jerked forward as he heard movement up ahead. Out of the trees, a trio of giant rabbits who looked more like polar bears came with their sharp teeth bared, dripping saliva. These were Lapahn, man-eating rabbits of Drum Island. Now, you'd think Naruto, being half rabbit himself would at least give him a pass with these deadly bunnies, but you'd be wrong as he's just human enough to make them hungry.

Naruto sighed at the sight before pulling out a carrot he had stashed in his medical bag, popping it in his mouth like a cigar (4). "Jeeze, you guys again? Wasn't the ass kicking I gave you last time enough to tell you I'm not on the menu?" he asked in a mocking tone. The lead Lapahn charged forward, fangs bared. "Apparently not," Naruto mused before bringing his fist back and sticking his index and middle finger up into a peace sign. The Lapahn drew closer and closer, but the moment it looked like Naruto was about to get eaten, he thrust his hand forward. You see, the other reason Naruto was sent out to get the herbs was…Naruto is freakishly strong (5).

" **RABBIT'S PEACE!"** he declared as the resulting blow created a miniature shockwave, sending the Lapahn tumbling ass over teakettle in the snow until he crashed into a large boulder, breaking it and halting his momentum. The killer bunny was quite clearly out cold, his eyes forming swirls as he lay where he stopped. The other two, not deterred despite the fact their leader was just brought down by a peace sign of all things, both went charging at the blonde turned rabbit. Just as they were right on top of the boy, he suddenly disappeared from view. The Lapahn's stopped their assault, wondering where their prey had went with question marks forming over their heads.

If they were to look down, they'd notice the Lapahn on the right's shadow was getting bigger and bigger, almost as if something was getting closer right above him. Before they could move, Naruto suddenly came crashing down feet first on the Lapahn, his arms displayed in a 'ta-dah!' motion. With two of his companions out cold, you'd think the final Lapahn would take the hint but if there was one trait the species shared with Naruto it was stubbornness. It turned with a growl, primed to rip the boy to pieces. Naruto, instead of looking worried, just casually placed his hand in a peace sign one more time before bringing it back in a backhand motion.

" **RABBIT BITCH SLAP!"** he called out, doing as the name suggested with his peace signed fist and striking the final Lapahn right across the face. The blow actually had enough force behind it to lift the man-eating bunny off the ground and into the distance, with nothing more than a twinkle of light to mark its journey.

Taking the carrot out of his mouth, Naruto grinned, "Heh, that was some good exercise. There was fewer in the herd than last time though (6)," he paused in thought before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, probably got a clue they couldn't take me down and went after some easier prey. Whatever, I gotta get that herb before doctrine and big bro get back."

It took the blonde only a few minutes more to find the herb, and with another powerful jump he was able to land on the cable leading up to the mountain above his head. Just as he landed on the wide cable, his ears twitched and moments later, an incredible avalanche roared down the mountain side. "Yeesh, talk about your lucky timing! Wonder who was dumb enough to cause one _that_ big?" he wondered before shrugging his shoulders again and he started sprinting up the cable.

 **Hours Later**

Naruto was with the doctrine grinding the herbs into the necessary base ingredients. Dr. Kureha was a strange woman, in that her body was that of a teenager complete with a bellybutton ring, while her face looked every bit the 138 years it was. She had grayish blond hair pulled up in a ponytail and had two pairs of glasses set on top of her head, one reading while the other was sunglasses. Naruto quickly learned why not to mention anything about the woman's age, as he had become well acquainted with pain before he learned his lesson. Suddenly, the two heard a shout outside from Chopper.

"Doctrine! Naruto! Come out here quick!" he yelled.

Without another word, teacher and student quickly bolted outside to the castle's courtyard, where Chopper stood near the cliff. At his hooved feet lay three people, two men and a woman. The woman had orange colored hair and couldn't have been much older than 17, her eyes closed and her face flushed with fever. Both men looked to be about the same age as the woman, one was blonde while the other had black hair. The blonde man seemed for the most part uninjured, but his clothing was scuffed up and his back was bent awkwardly, clearly showing signs of a spinal injury. The black haired boy looked worse off, his skin a bluish black from frostbite in places while the rest was beet red from the cold. He was breathing heavily, as though he had done a great deal of exertion in a short amount of time, and it was evident by his bloody hands and feet what he did.

Doctrine spoke first, her voice sounding age but also a hint of a witch's cackle was there, "He climbed this mountain with his bare hands? That's almost three miles of sheer rock to go up!"

Naruto blinked at that before he went with Chopper to go over the other two people. Naruto kept an ear on Kureha as she looked down at the dark haired boy and added, "His entire body is on the brink of Frostbite. What was he thinking dressing like that for such a climb? Draw some hot water and throw him into it."

Chopper, who looked largely the same as he did when he and Naruto first met despite being slightly bigger and with a metal band on one of his antlers, looked over the blonde man's injuries and declared, "This guy's bleeding a whole lot. He's got six broke ribs, and a spinal fissure. Can I operate on him, Doctorine?"

Dr. Kureha went over to the woman and gently lifted her up to get a good look at her. When she frowned, they could tell that the girl was in serious trouble. It was confirmed as she said, "Apparently the most critical of our three patients is this girl. This one's dying."

Dr. Kureha turned to the other two and started listing a list of things to get for her. Naruto looked back up at her and asked, "She has an infection?"

"Yes," she confirmed, looking back at the girl and finishing, "and the infection isn't from anywhere on this island."

Suddenly, the dark haired boy's bloody hand shot out and grab hold of Dr. Kureha's arm.

The three looked at him in surprise, clearly having thought that he was out. He slowly turned his face towards them, trying to form words, but his teeth were chattering together so much that it only came out a short pants and garbled words.

But Dr. Kureha seemed to understand as she said in a slightly gentle tone, "Don't worry, boy. I'll make the bleeding boy and the sick girl better… you can rest easy alright?"

He still seemed to want to say something as he continued a choking sound.

Naruto piped in, "Don't worry guy, Dr. Kureha's the best. You're all in good hands."

The boy took one last deep breath and finally forced himself to say something, so cold that he stuttered.

"Those t-two are m-my f-friends ok?"

Dr. Kureha observed him as a smile pulled at her withered mouth. "I figured that kid, I'll save them so don't worry," she said before she turned towards the other figure. "Chopper! Naruto! Let's begin treatment!"

Little did they know, but the two apprentice doctors' lives were about to take an interesting turn. Their fates were about to be intertwined with these three strangers, who Naruto could now see as he lifted the dark haired boy up, had a straw hat.

1\. Unlike most Zoans, Naruto's hybrid form is more animal based. Look up Shiina from Oumagadoki Zoo and just make his eyes blue if you want a better visual.

2\. Naruto will spend most of his time in his hybrid form, as it is what he'll be most comfortable in. He'll only be in his human form when people ask him too, or he's overcome by emotion and can best express it only in human form.

3\. You may be wondering why Dalton was able to hold both of them back. Well, besides the fact they were both acting on blind rage, naturally lowering their defenses, Dalton is older and more experienced with his Zoan Fruit, able to use his full strength easier than the other two until they train more.

4\. Thanks to his new form, Naruto will be a bigger fan of vegetables than he was in canon. Don't worry though, he's still a ramen lover at heart.

5\. All rabbits have strong limbs, allowing them to run incredibly fast for short periods of time. Add that on with training and a Zoan's natural strength increase? Boom, strong enough to send a 300 pound man flying.

6\. Said herd is currently in the midst of attacking our favorite pirate crew. These three were just looking for food elsewhere.


End file.
